Zwei Sterne leuchten zusammen heller
thumb|left|400px|Quelle: http://weheartit.comUnd wieder mal eine Meldung aus den Tiefen des Abgrundes von eurem allzeit geliebten und gehassten Matti. MIr überkamm so eine Idee und da habe ich festgesteltl dass ich ja noch nie ne FF über Santana / Britney geschrieben habe. Also hier der Versuch. Ich bitte euch seit gnädig zu mir !!!!!! Ich gebe mein Bestes :) Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spass beim lesen. Status: Beendet Lima/ Mc Kinley High School "Warum Santana, du wolltest die Ferien mit mir verbringen, warum geht das jetzt nicht?" " Hey mach doch nicht solch ein Drama aus der Sache Brit. Ich habe halt meine Pläne für die Ferien halt umgeschmissen.!" Santana drehte sich darauf hin um und ging den Gang in Richtung Sporthalle zum Training. Britney stand mit offenen Mund an ihrem Spind und die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. Das was Santana eben gemacht hatte war selbst für ihre Verhältnisse grausam. Tina sah Britney verlassen und völlig aufgelöst am Schrank stehen und ging zu ihr hin. Sofort legte Brit ihren Kopf an Tinas Schulter und weinte herzerweichend. Tina fing automatisch an ihr die Haare zu streicheln. Sie ging heute nicht ins Training auch wenn das bedeutete beim nächsten Mal sich von Coach Sylvester rund machen zu lassen. Sie stand einfach nur da und heulte. Nach und nach gesellten sich auch die anderen Glee Mitglieder zu ihr und leisteten ihr Gesellschaft. Als es endlich 17.00 Uhr war und somit die Ferien anfingen schlich Brit zum Parkplatz und sah nur noch wie Santana in den Mercedes ihres Dad´s einstieg. Sie rannte und rief zwar wie ein Bekloppte hinter dem Auto her aber entweder sah und hörte man sie nicht oder man wollte sie nich bemerken. Wie sie da wieder so einsam und verlassen stand und heulte bemerkte sie Rachel und Finn. Beide gingen zu ihr hin und fragten ganz vorsichtig ob sie ihr helfen konnten. Aber ausser ein " ich will zu Santana" und "warum" war nichts aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Zumindest konnte Finn sie dazu überreden sie nach Hause zu fahren dürfen. Sie schauten noch zu wie sie die Tür aufschloss und verschwand. Mehr konnten sie nicht für Britney tun, aber was sich Santana bei der Aktion gedacht hatte wollte Rachel schon gerne wissen. Brit schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und heulte weiter, sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Auf einmal klingelte ihr Handy und sie suchte panisch danach. Erst beim 12 Klingeln fand sie es ganz unten in ihrem Rucksack versteckt. Sie schaute gar nicht auf die Nummer sondern rief sofort in die Sprechmuschel "Santana!"" Hier ist nicht Santana, hier ist Coach Sylvester. Ich möchte nur sagen wenn du nach den Ferien noch den Mutthumb|290px|Quelle: Google hast bei mir zu erscheinen kansnt du dich darauf gefasst machen die Spuckeimer der Footballer zu leeren. Bei mir gibt es kein schwänzen verstanden!" " Ja Coach". Dann war der Hörer wieder still. Sie hatte heute keine Hunger auf Abendessen und auch in den nächsten Tage verspürte Britney keine grosse Lust aus ihrem Zimmer zu kommen.Ihre Eltern machten sich schon irre Sorgen aber am Freitag öffnete sie endlich die Tür und ging mit ihrer Mutter zum Einkaufen. Sie sprach zwar kaum einen Satz aber sie schien zumindest wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein. Wieder zuhause räumten sie zusammen die Schränke ein, kochten zusammen und putzten die Wohnung. Am Ende lachte Britney wieder und meinte scherzhaft " na da müssen die Zwerge aber viel anstellen um das wieder schmutzig zu bekommen". Ihr Dad tätschelte ihr dafür zärtlich den Hinterkopf und umarmte sie. Mit einem lustigen Lied immer wieder auf den Lippen pfeiffend begann sie die nächsten Tage. Fast drei Wochen später, sie war mal wieder im Garten und sonnte sich, meldete sich ihr Handy völlig überraschend. Sie holte es aus der Tasche und schaute völlig ungläubig auf das Display, sie hatte ne SMS bekommen, von Santana. " Hol mich hier raus. HILFE!!!!!!!!!"! Sofort sprang Britney auf und rannte in die Wohnung. Ihr Dad konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie sie ihn schnappte und meinte, "ich brauch deine Autoschlüssel"! "Halt wo willst du den hinfahren ?" " Ähhh das ist eine gute Frage Daddy , warte eine Sekunde:" Sie zog ihr Handy raus und tippte schnell ein paar Worter rein um dann anschliessend auf senden zu drücken. Keine Minute später meldete sich das Gerät schon wieder mit einem hellen Piep Ton. Brittany schaute kurz aufs Display thumb|left|246px|wikipedia.orgund meinte dann " jetzt weis ich wohin, kann ich bitte die Schlüssel haben"? Zehn Minuten später saß sie im Auto und fuhr die Interstate entlang. Sie hielt nur an um zu tanken und sich zwei Dr. Pepper und ein Sandwitch zu kaufen. Die Fahrt dauerte mehrere Stunden und es wurde bereits dunkel als Brit endlich das Schild lesen konnte. "Medical Center". Sie folgte dem Pfeil und stellte zehn Minuten später das Auto auf dem Parkplatz der Klinik ab. Sie rannte durch die grossen Doppeltüren aus Glas zu dem Schreibtisch an der eine ältere Dame saß und über thumb|228px|Quelle: http://weheartit.comeinem Kreuzworträtsel brütete. Brit blieb atemlos stehen und wartete bis die Dame sich bequemte endlich aufzusehen. " Was kann ich für sie tun?" " Ich möchte zu Santana Lopez." " Sind sie eine Verwandte von Miss Lopez?" "Nicht direkt aber ich muss zu ihr!" " Dann tut es mir leid, die normale Besuchszeit ist bereits rum, nur noch Verwandte dürfen auf die Stationen. Kommen sie morgen gegen 10.00 Uhr wieder!"" Ich kann aber morgen nicht wieder kommen, ich bin gerade fast 300 Meilen gefahren um hierher zu kommen weil Santana mich um HIlfe gebeten hat!" " Ich kann ihnen leider nicht weiterhelfen, tut mir leid." Britney senkte den Kopf und schnaufte tief durch dann sagte sie mit fester Stimme. " Können sie mir dann wenigstens bitte sagen auf welcher Station und welchem Zimmer Miss Lopez ist?!" " Hmm Moment bitte, ahhh da ist es. Miss Lopez ist auf Station 3, Zimmer C 411." "Vielen Dank." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verlies das Krankenhaus. Sie stieg in das Auto und verschloss die Türen. Ihr Handy benutzte sie als Wecker. Britney musste zugeben das die Sitze im Auto nicht so wirklich zum schlafen geeignet waren aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Sie war hundemüde und schlief innerhalb von Minuten ein. Allerdings schickte sie bevor sie endgültig einschlief eine SMS an Santana damit diese wusste das sie da war. Die Schmerzen die sie am nächsten Morgen hatte waren grausam, vor allem im Nackenbereich hatte sie das Gefühl jemand hätte sie verprügelt. Sie ging sofort nachdem sie einen Kaffee und ein Bagel gefrühstückt hatte wieder in die Klinik und fragte aber thumb|left|250px|Quelle: Googlediesmal gar nicht mehr die Dame am Empfang sondern ging direkt zum Fahrstuhl. Sie drückte auf die Zahl 3 und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung. Keine 15 Sekunden später öffneten sich die Türen wieder und Britney stürmte auf den Gang und suchte jedes Zimmer nach der richtigen Nummer ab. Sie musste einmal über die komplette Etage laufen bis sie das Zimmer gefunden hatte. Als sie davor stand atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und drückte die Klinke herunter. Sie musste sich zuerst die Hand vor Augen halten da die Sonne sie blendete. Nach einigen Momenten hatten sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt da wurde sie schon in die Arme geschlossen. " Brit, ich bin so froh Dich zu sehen!" Santana erdrückte sie fast. " Hey ich freue mich auch Dich zu sehen aber was sollte das mit der Hilfe SMS und warum bist du in diesem komischen Kaff ?" Santana trat ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte ihr trauriges Gesicht auf. "Deswegen" und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf ihren nicht unrunden Bauch. " B-bist du schwanger Santana?" " Ne, ich hab nen Wasserball verschluckt!" " Oh das stelle ich mir schmerzhaft vor!" " SCHERZ BRIT; NATÜRLICH BIN ICH SCHWANGER! Das ist der Grund warum ich mit Dir nicht in Urlaub fahren wollte. Ich konnte Dir nicht unter die Augen treten weil ich so ein schlechtes Gewissen thumb|254px|Quelle: Googlehatte. Bei der letzten Party im Haus von so einem Hockeyspieler war ich so betrunken das ich im Bett mit so nem Typen gelandet bin. Naja und als ich bemerkt hatte das ich schwanger geworden war bin ich Dir aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich war mit meinen Eltern bei meiner Oma in Mexico in Urlaub und als mein Bauch immer dicker wurde haben sie natürlich angefangen zu fragen. Mein Vater ist fast ausgerastet als er e erfahren hat und hat mich hierher gebracht um abzutreiben aber es war zum Glück zu spät, denn egal was auch passiert ist. Ich will das Kind bekkommen. Und als er dann meinte ich soll das Kind zur Adoption freigeben habe ich Angst bekommen und Dir die SMS geschickt Süße. Brit schaute ihre Freundin etwas komisch an. "Brit sag bitte etwas, schrei mich an oder sonst etwas aber sage etwas":"Hmm du bekommst also ein Baby und es ist ganz sicher nicht vom Storch gebracht worden richtig ?!" " Oh Süße nein, glaub mir es währe mir lieber gewesen es währe vom Storch gebracht worden." " Weist du schon was es wird?" " Es wird ein Mädchen:" " Ein Mädchen ! Können wir es Mia nennen?" "Soll das heißen das du mir verzeihst?" " Santana, ich bin zwar nicht immer die hellste aber eines weis ich das ich dich liebe und ohne Dich waren die letzten Wochen thumb|left|272px|Quelle:http://weheartit.comder Horror schlechthin." " Oh Brittany S. Pears wenn du wüsstest was du gerade in mir ausgelöst hast, ich könnte dich dafür küssen." "Dann tu es doch einfach!" Brittney zog Santana an sich heran und küsste sie. "Hmmm, das ist gar nicht so einfach Schatz!" " Was-was ist nicht so einfach Brit?" Santana ging erschrocken einen Schritt zurück." Dich zu küssen du Trulla, mit Bauch geht das nicht so einfach!" Santana legte ein erleichtertes Lachen aui. " Na da müssen wir einfach nur mehr üben:" 4 Monate später / Lima Krankenhaus Brit hielt die Hand ihrer Freundin. " Ruhig Schatz, ganz ruhig." "Halt die Klappe, hast du mal probiert ein Brötchen durch ein Röhrchen zu drücken, Ahhhhhhhhhh.!" Santana lag jetzt schon fast 2 Stunden in den Wehen und ihre Kräfte gingen langsam zu Ende. Brit streichelte ihr den Rücken, hielt ihre Hand , mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Der Arzt der im Raum war kontollierte den Wehenschreiber und meinte dann : " Miss Lopez, wenn die nächste Presswehe kommt bitte so stark pressen wie sie können dann haben wir es bals geschafft." Santana rollte mit den Augen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte würde dieser Typ jetzt sich auf dem Boden krümmen vor Schmerzen aber sie war ja selber kaum in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. " Achtung Miss Lopez, jetzt.....! " ..................Vor der Tür der Geburtstation warteten die anderen. Sam und Mercedes, Rachel und Finn, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Artie und Brit und Santanas Eltern. Santanas Dad musst sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen thumb|Quelle: Googledas seine Tochter Mutter wird und lesbisch ist. Aber nachdem Santana klar, mit Brits Rückendeckung, gesagt hatte das sie das Kind bekommen und behalten wird war ihm wenig übrig geblieben es zu akzeptieren. Die beiden wohnten jetzt in dem kleinen Gästehaus der Lopez. Die Tür ging auf und Brit trat heraus. Alle starrten sie gespannt an. Rachel war die Erste die das Schweigen unterbrach. " Und, alles ok. Wie geht es Santana??" " Ja, sie hat eine süsse Tochter bekommen, ihr Name ist MIa-Sophie." Es brandete Jubel auf und Brit wurde geherzt, umarmt und geküsst. "Ja, ja ist ja gut. Ich hab ja nichts geschafft sondern Santana. Ich geh jetzt auch wieder rein den die beiden sehen zusammen so süss aus. Wie zwei Sterne die zusammen heller leuchten!" ENDE!!!!!! Ich hoffe euch hat dieser kleiner Brittana OS gefallen, war mein erster und ich habe mein Bestes gegeben. Euer Matti :) Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:LoveStory